


Empathy

by coloredlove8



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Jealous Lucas, M/M, Oppa Kink, Sex Toys, Shower Sex, Slow Sex, Smut, Top Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, ass eating, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-05-26 23:14:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15011504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coloredlove8/pseuds/coloredlove8
Summary: “This has been the Luwoo couple.""You're in a lot of couples." He stated simplyLucas's eyes widened slightly and his head flung up to look at Jungwoo. He played as if he was hurt by the small fact, smiling slightly after as if he really didn't care.





	1. Boss

Request- Luwoo and Oppa kink

NCT U we're in the middle of filming Boss when Doyoung, Lucas, and Jungwoo were asked to film a little segment for behind the scenes. It was mostly Lucas and Jungwoo being asked questions by Doyoung, but the boys still found it really fun.

Close to the end of the segment, Jungwoo said "This has been the Luwoo couple."

Lucas smiled slightly, his head tilting back to cover it. He felt a spark of happiness at the words. He has had a small crush on his beautiful hyung for a while, but never did anything about it. It was just a small crush, so he played it off.

He pretended that Jungwoo never affected him. That the little times he'd say that he loves his dongsang wouldn't send a small shiver down his spine. Pretended that his cute smile didn't make his heart double in size.

There was a moment when Jungwoo flipped his "hair", and Lucas tried not to show how adorable he thought it was. All he could do was smile at it.

Then he had to ignore his hyung latching onto his arm so he wouldn't fall. Had to ignore when he inevitably did fall, that he didn't find it sad but also cute. 

(He also had to stop himself from squeezing Jungwoo's ass while he was brushing it off)

Because it was just a small crush.

But that feeling of happiness was destroyed when Doyoung spoke next. 

"You're in a lot of couples." He stated simply

Lucas's eyes widened slightly and his head flung up to look at Jungwoo. He played as if he was hurt by the small fact, smiling slightly after as if he really didn't care.

......

NCT U were on V live, talking about Jungwoo's birthday, when Jungwoo brought something up.

"Yesterday Lucas bought me a birthday cake for me."

"Of course I did." Lucas said back

"I wasn't expecting it at all." He said sweetly

"I'm a man!" He yelled cockily 

They went on like that for a bit. Just talking about more random things. Everything was going fine, they ate cake, made jokes, answered NCTzen's questions. Then Doyoung decided to talk yet again. (Lucas has started to realize that Doyoung causes most of the problems)

"Hyung, ask him what he wants." Doyoung stated

"What do you want?" Taeyong asked

"You." Jungwoo simply said

Taeyong started cracking up, while Jungwoo just stared at him. He looked extremely serious about what he was saying, which just made Lucas angrier.

He couldn't handle it anymore, couldn't handle ignoring his small crush. So for the rest of the V live he talked as little as possible, tried to make it seem like he wasn't there. Hoping the others would just ignore him.

This didn't work for long though. Soon his long legs started hurting so he tried to move around. He turned towards Winwin and shifted his legs. Winwin looked over at him and giggled slightly, patting his own leg to tell Lucas that he could lay his on top of them.

Lucas did just that and joked slightly with the Chinese boy. 

The others ended up looking at the comments and saw that the NCTzen's were wondering why Lucas wasn’t being as loud as before.

Jungwoo smiled at the comment and said Lucas cutely. Lucas ignored his hyung and just said he would be louder. He missed the pout the spread across Jungwoo's face at being ignored.

.....

Once the V live was over everyone went back to their dorms. The managers had let them off and told them they could rest in celebration of Jungwoo's 21st birthday.

Lucas was happy to just get back and hide away from the world. But he then remembered that Kun had switched rooms with Jungwoo for the week, so he'd have to deal with the older anyway. 

He hummed and wished himself goodbye before walking into his bedroom.

When he got there Jungwoo was already in bed, playing something on his phone. When he saw his dongsang come in he sprung up.

He pouted and stared at the younger annoyed looking face.

"Why'd you ignore me earlier, Yuk?" He asked, still pouting

The younger closed the door, "I felt like it." 

Jungwoo huffed, "Why aren't you being respectful, what did I do?"

"I don't know, why don't you go ask your precious Doyoung." Lucas said before slumping onto his bed

Jungwoo felt a pang in his heart. He knew that he had obviously upset the younger. He didn't know how, or why Doyoung had to do anything with it. But he couldn't handle his dongsang being mad at him like this. Lucas always made him feel special, so Lucas feeling like this because of him made him feel guilty.

He got up from his bed and sat on his knees on Lucas's.

"I'm sorry Oppa." Jungwoo said in a high pitched, whinier voice

Lucas shuttered slightly but ignored the older still, turning to his side away from him.

That just made Jungwoo try harder.

He repeated the voice again, "Tell me how to fix it Oppa."

He didn't really know where he was going with the Oppa thing. He just remembered it made Lucas smile when female NCTzens would call him it.

"Stop that." Lucas said

"Why, I want Oppa to forgive me."

In a flash Lucas flipped his and Jungwoo's positions. Now the oldest of the two laying on the bed and Lucas towering over him. He pinned his hyung arms to his sides.

"You can't make this better, Jungwoo." Lucas spat out

Jungwoo's eyes were blown wide, and he was looking frantically around. His eyes were roaming down when he saw a tent in his dongsang's jeans. He quickly realized why he was telling him to stop calling him Oppa. Why he would just smile if a girl called him Oppa.

His eyes flicked back up to Lucas's, and he decided how he would help.

"Let me try. Please, Oppa. I know how to help you. I know what you want, let me make it better." He pleaded, moving his hips up slightly

Lucas met Jungwoo's eyes, and he just snapped. He moved his head forwards and crashed his lips into Jungwoo's. They're teeth clashed sweetly, and Jungwoo felt like he could pass out. 

He never thought he would be in the position. He never thought he had like Lucas like this. No matter how much he jokingly flirted with him. Yet he was so happy he was here, because it felt so amazing.

Just being dominated by the younger boy just felt so unbearably good. He found himself wanting more way too fast. He whined and wiggled, trying to get out of the grasp that was holding his hands. He just wanted to wrap his fingers in Lucas's hair.

Lucas pulled away from the kiss, panting heavily. Jungwoo felt like he was going to explode soon. He hadn't done this type of thing since he was a teenager, and it was really showing. He was so hard that it was starting to hurt.

"Oppa, please, it hurts. I don't care how you do it, just make it stop hurting Oppa." He whined

Lucas pulled away more so that he was sitting up. He wrapped a hand around Jungwoo's neck and pressed down lightly. Jungwoo's eyes widened at the action. He could feel his blood flow slowing down, and it was filling his brain with a feeling of pure euphoria. 

"You want to know why I was ignoring you earlier?" Lucas asked

Jungwoo nodded his head, tears prickling at his eyes a bit.

"I've had a dumbass crush on you since we were rookies. I had to pretend that I didn't though, and I was able to for so long. Then you started flirting with Taeyong hyung today. You made him blush like crazy and it infuriated me." He growled out

Jungwoo met Lucas's eyes and whimpered slightly. 

"You were naughty, and naughty babies get punished." 

Lucas let go of Jungwoo's neck and stood up. The older of the two whined, thinking that what Lucas meant by getting punished was that he was going to leave him there.

All the Chinese boy did was laugh though, and open up his nightstand drawer. He dug through it a bit until he found what he was looking for. He retracted his hand and inside it was a vile of lube and what look like a vibrator. Jungwoo's eyes widened at the sight. 

The lube he slightly understood, no matter how much it pained him to think about, but Lucas was an extremely attractive person so he wasn't surprised that it was there. But the vibrator was a completely different story.

"Why do you own that?" He questioned

Lucas got back on the bed and rested in between the smaller male's thighs, "Yuta bought it as a gag gift."

Jungwoo wanted to question why the younger still had it, but before he could Lucas started to strip him of his shirt. He pulled it over his head and threw it to some corner of the room. He then started working on his pants, underwear following next. Them joining the shirt after they were off of him.

Lucas looked down Jungwoo's body. His clavicals were so deep that it looked almost unhealthy, and his nipples were a flushed pink color. His body was slightly toned, just the hint of abs on his stomach.

Lucas had always known that his hyung was pretty, he made sure to speak his mind about it, but seeing him like this changed the vocabulary completely. In his mind Jungwoo was no longer pretty, he was absolutely stunning.

Lucas leaned his head down and took Jungwoo's left nipple into his mouth. His hand came to play with the other one. Jungwoo arched his back at the touch. He had always been extremely sensitive on his chest, and on top of that, he kept thinking about how he was completely naked while Lucas was still dressed fully. He also was wondering what Lucas had in mind that involved the toy.

"You're so sensitive here, I bet I could make you cum just by giving them attention." Lucas said around the now hard nipple

Jungwoo whimpered at the thought.

Lucas raked his fingers down Jungwoo's sides and switched nipples. He tugged against it harshly and bit slightly.

Soon it was becoming too much and Jungwoo knew if it continued he wouldn't make it.

"Stop Oppa, too much." He whined out breathlessly

Lucas let go over the overstimulated nipples and bit down Jungwoo's body. Red blemishes appearing as he went. 

Jungwoo closed his eyes as he tried to calm his breathing. He knew where Lucas was heading, and what he was about to do. So he tried to relax as much as possible.

Jungwoo was almost completely relaxed when he felt something wet swipe across his entrance. His eyes widened because he knew that it was definitely not a finger.

"What is that?" He questioned

"My tongue." Lucas said plainly

"You're tongue! You can't it's,"

He was cut off by the tongue prodding at his entrance again, this time pushing through the ring of muscle. Jungwoo's breath caught in his throat because, oh my god he didn't expect it to feel so good.

The younger pressed the muscle against Jungwoo's walls, lapping at them. He sucked against the rim, making Jungwoo moan. He started to roughly thrust it in hurriedly.

While Jungwoo was enjoying the new feeling Lucas lubed up three of his fingers. He pressed his index finger in next to his tongue, letting them follow the same pace. He then added the second finger, the third following after.

When Lucas thought he was stretched enough he pulled out his finger and tongue. He smirked as he watched Jungwoo's entrance. Wide and gapping, clenching down on nothing randomly.

He then grabbed the vibrator and lubed it up. He pressed it against Jungwoo's entrance, pushing it in slowly. Jungwoo breathed slowly, relaxing as much as possible.

When it was in as much as possible, only the small ring sticking out of Jungwoo, Lucas grabbed the remote that came with it and turned it onto the lowest setting. He then sat up and moved to the edge of the bed. He watched Jungwoo wiggle around as he striped himself of his clothes.

"Do you still want me to forgive you, baby?" He questioned

Jungwoo nodded his head, squeezing his eyes shut. 

"Then come suck off Oppa."

Jungwoo's eyes flew open as he hurriedly got up. He dropped down on the ground in front of Lucas. A cry ripping out of him when he moved because the the vibrator pushed inside him deeper.

"God you're eager." Lucas stated

Jungwoo just whined and moved closer to Lucas's groin. He looked at his member and felt like he was going to start drooling. He was long, and his head was a firey red. It was dripping precum against his muscled thigh. Jungwoo also had eyesight of Lucas's toned stomach. He had a deep v line, and his abs looked amazing. His skin was a beautiful caramel color, something he had always found striking of the boy.

"Come back to me, baby boy." Lucas whispered, running his fingers through Jungwoo's hair

Jungwoo stopped admiring his body and instead looked up at him through his lashes.

Lucas smiled a bit, "There you are."

He pressed a button the the remote and a wave of pleasure coursed through Junwoo's body. He had gotten used to the other setting, so this one was much different. He moaned and leaned forward, taking the head into his mouth.

He hollowed his cheeks and sunk down lower, rolling his hips at the feeling of both of his holes being filled. He tried to fit as much of the other into his mouth as he could. Spit was forming at the sides of his lips and dripping down his chin. His stomach was getting covered in precum, and he knew that he looked like a mess.

It didn't help that Lucas decided to forget about slowly building him up to the speed and just turn the toy on the highest setting possible. Making him grab ahold of the muscular thighs in front of him. He dug his nails into the flesh and pressed his hips down. He felt his eyes roll back and he wanted to make Lucas feel what he was feeling. 

He pressed his tongue against Lucas's slit, then started deep throating him. He could feel the orgasm prickling under his skin. It made his bones tingle and his ears ring. Tears started to form in his eyes and his jaw was starting to ache, but he kept going.

Yukhei thrusted up hitting the back of his throat, and it was all the older male could take. He let out a muffled scream as he came. 

He continued sucking as he road out his own orgasm. The fingers in his hair tightening as Lucas started to fuck into his mouth. 

He let him use him in any way he pleased. It felt nice, not having to do anything, just sit there in pure bliss and still help Lucas.

The fingers pulled on the roots of his hair as his mouth was filled with Lucas's cum. Jungwoo whimpered slightly and Lucas pulled out. Jungwoo made a show of swallowing it all, making Lucas groan. He lifted up his hyung and placed him on his lap. He grabbed the remote and turned off the toy.

"Lift up your hips baby." Lucas said softly

Jungwoo did as told and Lucas hooked his finger into the ring. He pulled it out slowly, making the older scrunch up his nose at the overstimulation.

Lucas put it in a tissue and then hid it and the vile of lube in his nightstand.

He finally brought his attention back to Jungwoo. He pulled him against him, Jungwoo laying his head on his shoulder. Lucas moved his fingers back onto the older scalp, massaging it lightly.

"Was I too rough baby?" He questioned 

Jungwoo shook his head, a small smile on his face.

"No, I liked it a lot." He admitted shyly

Lucas smiled back, and they both laid down in the bed. They cuddled together and just before they fell asleep Lucas smiled once more.

He whispered, "I forgive you baby."


	2. Yestoday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He massaged the suds into his roots gently, making his boyfriend even more relaxed. 
> 
> A small whine fell from Jungwoo's lips. Lucas then felt the older's member twitch in between his stomach.
> 
> He laughed quietly, "Someone's enjoying this a lot."
> 
> "I don't mean to Oppa, just feels really nice." Jungwoo protested weakly 
> 
> "It's okay baby, do you want me to help?" The younger questioned

Lucas woke up with a body wrapped around his own. He turned his head and saw a sleeping Jungwoo, curled around his own body.

A smile started to play across his face as he remembered the events from last night. Jungwoo has accepted how he felt about him, he even returned the interest. No, it didn't exactly happen how Lucas had planned, but it happened. And he was happy about that.

He watched his fingers glide through the other's navy blue hair. It was a good choice by SM, he looked good with it. 

He leaned forward and pecked the older's forehead, a pleased sound coming from Jungwoo because of the action. Lucas pulled away to see the other also smiling, still sleeping soundly.

He just laughed lightly before looking at the clock beside his bed. It was 8 A.M. 

Today was one of the rare days the boy's got off completely, and Lucas decided he didn't want to waste it staying in bed all day. 

He shook Jungwoo lightly, whispering sweet words till he opened his beautiful eyes.

They fluttered open slowly, his eyelashes casting soft shadows against his cheeks. Which looked more plump because of sleep.

His bright eyes started to focus on the younger's face as he woke up more. The glaze they had before slowly disappearing, making his eyes more clear. His eye lids were droopy, and Lucas couldn't help but think he looked adorable.

"Good morning baby boy." He whispered, kissing the smaller's cheek

"Morning." He giggled, cuddling into the younger's broad chest

"I know you're tired baby, but we have to get up. We're nasty from last night."

Jungwoo's cheeks turned a dark red.

"Carry me then, my bum is a bit sore." Jungwoo stated

Lucas smiled before getting out of the bed himself. He then picked up Jungwoo bridal style, carrying him to the small bathroom connected to his room.

He placed him on his feet on the cold tiles, closing the bathroom door after. He then plugged the bath tub, deciding that they should take a warm bath. He let it fill to a nice level then turned off the water. 

He turned around to see the smaller resting against the wall, his eyes dropping shut from tiredness. 

"Oh, come on baby. You can rest a bit once we get in the tub." Lucas said

Jungwoo opened his eyes a bit, waddling over to his boyfriend. Lucas smiled softly before getting in the warm water. Instantly feeling his muscles relax.

He held his hand out for the older to take. 

Jungwoo placed his smaller hand onto Lucas's. He stepped into the water, his toes curling and uncurling at the change in temperature. 

He then sat down on the taller's lap. He laid his head on his shoulder, immediately closing his eyes. 

Lucas laughed lightly, he had never seen his hyung so tired. He just guessed it was from what they did last night, knowing that he hadn't done it in a long time. 

He wrapped his arms around the older's waist, massaging his thumbs into the soft flesh. He kissed his temple sweetly.

He then used one hand and grabbed the shampoo bottle. He lathered some on his hand before letting go of Jungwoo's waist completely. He rubbed his hands together, creating bubbles.

"Lift up your head Snoopy." 

Jungwoo kept his eyes closed but moved his head so it was in front of Lucas. The younger brought his soap covered hands to the older's hair. 

He massaged the suds into his roots gently, making his boyfriend even more relaxed. 

A small whine fell from Jungwoo's lips. Lucas then felt the older's member twitch in between his stomach.

He laughed quietly, "Someone's enjoying this a lot."

"I don't mean to Oppa, just feels really nice." Jungwoo protested weakly 

"It's okay baby, do you want me to help?" The younger questioned

Jungwoo opened his eyes slightly, "Can we do it slowly? I'm just so tired." 

"Yes baby boy, we can take our time. We have the day off." Lucas confirmed

He leaned forward, gently pressing his lips to the other's. They moved softly, neither in a hurry to go to the next part.   

Lucas pulled away, pecking the older's lips once more.

"Stand up, let me finish washing you." 

He did as told, standing with shaky legs. Lucas drained the tub a bit, then plugged it back before turning on the shower head. He rinsed out the shampoo, then repeated what he did with the conditioner. He let it sit in the older's hair as he moved to washing his body.

"What body wash do you want baby?" Lucas asked

"The one you use, it smells really nice." Jungwoo answered quietly

The muscle man grabbed his, happy to make his boyfriend smell as him. He turned him around so his face was towards the water. 

Lucas placed his big hands on Jungwoo's small shoulders. He massaged them softly, watching the white bubbles appear the more he worked his fingers into the flesh. 

He let his hands travel to his arms. Then moving to his sides, making a small moan fall from Jungwoo's lips.

Lucas then cleaned his back, digging his thumbs into to small dimples in the dip of his spine. He kissed the younger's neck as he did. 

His hands moved forward, rubbing his stomach softly. Then let his fingers move up. The pads of his fingers brushing against his nipples.

Jungwoo's breath caught in his throat, his brain malfunctioning at the feeling of his chest getting attention. He really hoped today wouldn't be the day Lucas tested the theory of making him cum just by stimulating his nipples.

Lucas continued to kiss and lick along his neck. His fingers pinching and pulling the older's nubs. 

"Oppa, it's starting to hurt again." Jungwoo whined

Lucas let go of one nipple, letting it fall down to the smaller's member. He closed his hand around it, slowly moving his hand back and forth.

Jungwoo's head fell to the side some, exposing more of his neck to Lucas. Who happily started marking it as his own.

The boy was sad he couldn't make marks on him that would last a long time. Ones that were deep purples and couldn't be hidden with makeup. But they had a job that wouldn't let them do that. No mater how much they wanted to.

So he just left little blemishes, they would last maybe an hour or two. Which was at least something Lucas had to show that Jungwoo was his and that he was Jungwoo's. 

The older's breathing started to get faster, his soft moans falling from his lips quicker. Lucas guessed that was his sign to speed up his hand, to make the pressure he was giving the pink nub more intense. So he did just that, trying to get the other to his point.

"Oppa, stop. Don't want to stop like this." Jungwoo mumbled

Lucas slowed his hands again, but continued the motions.

"How do you want to do it then?" He asked, giving the older's member one particularly nice flick of his wrist

Jungwoo's mouth fell open and he stood on his toes, a longer moan making it's way to the surface.

"I want you to make love to me, please. It can be my birthday present from you."

"Are you sure baby? This is a big thing, I don't want you to rush into it if you aren't ready." The younger said

"I'm sure, I'm so sure. Please Oppa, I'm ready for it." Snoopy confirmed

"Okay baby boy, if you say you're ready." 

Lucas let go of the others member, instead moving his hand back to the younger's ass. His pointer finger rubbed at the rim slowly. He slipped the tip of the digit in, the stretch easy because of yesterday.

He continued to stimulate the nipple he still had between his fingers, hoping it would keep the other distracted from any pain.

"Oppa, please add another one. It's okay." Jungwoo asked

Lucas did as told, pushing in slow so he could get used to it faster.

He then started moving them forwards, pulling them back almost teasingly. He pushed them apart, drawing a delicious moan from the others lips.

Jungwoo's mouth was now just hanging open, moans falling out every time he got more air into his lungs. The water hitting the tile drowning out the sound to outsiders.

He tilted his head to the side so he could look at Lucas somewhat. The younger had moved from his neck and was now marking Jungwoo's shoulder.

The smaller watched as blemish after blemish appeared across his shoulder. He was completely entranced by how the red contrasted against his pale skin. 

While he was admiring Lucas's work, the other pushed in the final finger. Snoopy almost screamed at the feeling. He was being marked, his nipples were being played with so much they were on the line of pain and pleasure, then he now had three fingers buried deep inside him.

Yesterday was nice for the boy, it had felt amazing. But the change in angle was allowing Lucas's long fingers to hit areas that Jungwoo didn't even know he had.

His legs started shaking again, this time not from exhaustion but being so stimulated. He felt as if Lucas were to move away, he'd fall to his knees. 

Yukhei gave one powerful thrust of his fingers upwards, just grazing the older's prostate.

"Oppa." Jungwoo mumbled 

"I know baby." 

The younger withdrew his fingers, instead getting his head wet again. He then grasped his own member. Covering it in water as a substitute for lube. 

When he thought it was as good as he could get it, he moved it to Jungwoo's entrance.

"Are you sure about this baby boy?"

"I'm sure, I promise Oppa. Please, just do it." Jungwoo reassured 

Lucas pushed it in slowly, giving the older as much time to get used to I as he needed. He had the urge just to surge forward, but he restrained himself. This was for Jungwoo's birthday, and he wanted it to go slowly. So Yukhei would take his time, he'd break the other apart piece by piece. Then rebuild him at whatever speed he pleased.

When he was given the sign that Jungwoo was okay, Lucas started moving his hips slowly. He pushed until the smaller's ass was firm against him. Then he pulled back almost completely, just the very tip of him still being inside.

He then pushed forwards again. Setting a steady pace.

The older placed his hand on his stomach, the other on top of Lucas's. When the taller pushed in Snoopy could feel a bump under his hand. This made him moan loudly, knowing what it was. He grabbed onto the hand under his and brought it to his stomach.

Lucas was confused at first, but quickly saw what the smaller was trying to show him. Every time he pushed forwards, the tip of his dick poked through his stomach. Creating a small bump.

He sped up his thrusts, Jungwoo crying out at the feeling. His head thrashed against the younger's shoulder.

"Please, hit there again oppa." 

Lucas guessed he had hit the smaller's prostate. 

"It feel good baby?" He questioned, a smile on his face

"Yes! It feels so good, please oppa. Continue doing it." Jungwoo whined

He gave one solid thrust forwards, putting as much force into it as he could. The older's legs buckled on him, if it wasn't for Lucas's hand on his stomach he would have fallen.

Yukhei pulled out, making Jungwoo whine.

"Just wait a second baby. I'll be right back in you in a second." 

He moved in front of the smaller, grabbing his thighs. He picked him up and made the older wrap around him. His member right at his entrance.

He pushed forwards, entering the boy again. Lucas placed him against the wall. Then tilted his head down this suck on one of the overly sensitive nubs on his chest while thrusting in and out of him again.

Jungwoo moaned loudly, his hands going into Lucas's hair. He made sure that his head never left his chest. It felt too good to let him move.

To add onto the amazing pleasure, Lucas grabbed the older's member as well. He started stroking it to the pace of his thrusts.

Jungwoo was on cloud 9. His mouth went dry from constantly being open and letting out long moans. His toes were curled and pressed into Lucas's lower back. His fingers scratching the younger's scalp.

He could hold it in anymore, and with the loudest moan that morning, he came.

His eyes went fuzzy and all he could see were spots. It was a different type of pleasure from last night and it was delicious. 

His small frame shook as Lucas chased his own high. Jungwoo trying to help by letting out breathless strings of "Oppa". 

With the final powerful thrust, Lucas let out a groan and came inside the other. He was panting himself, his muscles bulging from keeping the older up for so long. 

Lucas let them both slide back into the warm water. They cuddled up together, both trying to calm down.

Yukhei kissed Snoopy's cheek, "You did so good baby boy."

The smaller smiled at the praise.

Lucas then processed to clean them both again, getting rid of any sign of what they had done. 

Once they were completely clean, Jungwoo drained the tub while Lucas grabbed them towels. He wrapped one around his own waist. Then went over to Jungwoo and wrapped one around him. The towel was so big that it almost looked like a blanket on his tiny body.

Snoopy then got bridal carried back to the bed, where they laid down. Now both tired. They were almost asleep when they heard a knock on their door.

"You both covered?" 

They recognized the voice as Kun. He opened the door, coming into the room. He closed the door quickly and looked at the two. They looked terrified.

"Don't worry, I won't say anything about you two. I was waiting for it to happen. Well you two get together that is." 

"Oh thank god." Jungwoo let out

"Yeah, so, as long as you two don't have sex on my bed. We'll be good." He said, about to walk out of the room

"Thanks Fat Kun." Lucas stated

The boys have never seen someone turn their head so fast, they were bothering surprised he didn't get whiplash.


End file.
